If Only She Didn't
by Ama16Da
Summary: Marissa started drinking when he left, Will she stop when he returns?
1. Chapter 1

As Marissa lay in bed that night. She felt empty and she knew something was missing, and she knew exactly what. She went into her side cabinets drawers and pulled out one of the ½ litre of vodka from within. She poured it down her throat and the burning sensation she was so used to had gone. She was used to drinking. She done it every night since he left. She suddenly began to feel complete as the alcohol trickled down her throat. After her first bottle, she still felt empty and went for her second ½ litre. Deep down she knew she couldn't go on like this forever, but for now she would. She finished her second bottle. When she heard a knock on the door. She hid the two bottles and sat up in bed. It was DJ, just what she needed she thought.

"Hey" he said as he entered the room.

"Hey, I'm kinda tired, please can you leave?" she replied.

With that DJ left and Marissa turned to her third bottle. Soon the fourth would come and then she would pass out. Normally before it reached that stage she would ring him, just to hear his voice again. This had been her every night since he had left. She couldn't cope. All she wanted was to be in his arms. She presumed he knew it was her by now. She rang just about every night, normally she would just breathe heavily down the phone and hang up before she started to cry. However occasionally she had still been on the phone when she started to cry.

She reached for her phone and typed in the number 1 and called him. She had him on speed dial.

"Hello" he answered the phone.

"Who's this?" he asked when she didn't reply.

She started breathing heavily and he just listened and stopped talking. Just to hear her voice brought butterflies into his stomach. She finished her fourth bottle hid it with the other empty ones and started crying down the phone.

He couldn't just let her cry. He knew why she was crying. He wanted to comfort her. He got out of bed and headed towards the other room with the phone tight against his ear. Her crying got louder and more heavy. He knew she had been drinking. She did every night. He gently whispered Marissa.

Marissa froze. He did know it was her. She simply sobbed back Ryan. With that she hung up.


	2. Chapter 2

Once Marissa hung up, Ryan went back to the bedroom and looked over to the sleeping Theresa. He grabbed his pants and pulled them on. Next he grabbed his car keys and t-shirt as he headed out the bedroom door. He grabbed his mobile that the Cohen's had given him and headed for his car. As he drove towards Newport he didn't know what he was going to do. All he knew was that he wanted to see her.

He grabbed for his mobile and speed dialled her number.

"Hey it's me. Go over to my pool house. Don't let the Cohen's know your there."

"What? Why?"

"Just go over now. Please. And Marissa, please don't drive."

"Okay, I will walk then."

"See you soon."

As he pulled into the Cohen's driveway he saw Marissa making her way around the back towards the pool house.

He got out the car and followed her. When he got to the pool house he saw Marissa sitting on his old bed. He got a funny feeling as he entered the pool house, Marissa looked up as the door opened.

The walk seemed to have cleared her head and she didn't feel so drunk anymore. Ryan went and sat next to Marissa. Automatically he wrapped his arms around her and she snuggled into him. Just like the old days. He couldn't believe he was here with her. But what about Theresa?

He didn't care about Theresa. How could he? He wanted to be with Marissa. She was the one who took him away from the Cohen's and Marissa.

It was strange, he hadn't been in the pool house since he left. Now he was back, with the love of his life in his arms.

He lay down on his bed and Marissa snuggled into his arms. Together they fell asleep. The next thing he knew, the light was streaming into the pool house. He looked over and saw Marissa sleeping quietly next to him. He looked at the clock. The Cohen's would be up soon. Sandy would see his car in the driveway when he left for work.

He snuggled up to Marissa and fell back asleep. He was awoken by a kiss on the cheek. He thought it was Marissa but he looked over and she was fast asleep still. When he turned over, he saw Kirsten kneeling over him placing a cup of coffee on the table for him.

"Hey"

"Oh hey. Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you."

"It's okay."

"So can I ask what your doing back?"

He nodded his head towards Marissa.

"What about Theresa?"

"I don't know. It's along story but I really want to be here with Marissa and you lot."

"Yeah. Does Theresa know you're here?"

"No. I just left last night."

"Wait. Why?"

"Well every night since I left I have got a phone call from Marissa. She was breathing heavy as if she had been drinking and normally she would hang up. Sometimes though she would start crying then hang up. Last night though she just kept crying down the phone, so I whispered Marissa to her. She must have frozen because her breathing kind of stopped. She simply just sobbed Ryan back and hung up."

"Oh."

"I need to come and see her, so I got my stuff and drove here. On the way I rang her and told her to come over here. I told her to walk though."

"Okay."

"I really want to talk to Marissa before I decide what I do, but we fell asleep last night before I got the chance and she hasn't woken up yet."

"Well I will be in the kitchen if you want to talk or get some food."

"Thanks. Can you not tell Seth I'm back please. I might not be staying and I don't want to hurt him."

"Yeah sure. What about your car?"

"Can you put it somewhere he wont be able to see it."

"Yeah." She said as she grabbed his keys from the table.


	3. Chapter 3

Once Kirsten had left Ryan just lay there waiting for Marissa to wake. After about ½ hour she stirred and saw and arm around. She didn't know who's it was. She turned over and realised she was in his pool house. Then she saw him looking up at the ceiling. She snuggled into him more. She didn't quite understand what she was doing here. How she had got here. All that mattered was that she was in his arms. He saw that her eyes were open and gently kissed her forehead. She rolled over and smiled up at him. He smiled back at her and cuddled her into him.

"What are you doing back?"

"I came to see you."

"What. Why?"

"Marissa I love you. I want to be with you. I don't want to be with Theresa, I never did."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Well I love you too. How am I here?"

"Well you rang me last night like you normally do every night. This time once you started crying you didn't hang up."

"You mean, you knew it was me all this time."

"Of course I did."

"Oh my god."

"So when you didn't hang up, I whispered Marissa and you sobbed back Ryan and hung up. So I grabbed all my stuff and drove here."

"Did you pick me up on the way here?"

"No. I rang you and told you to come over to the pool house and asked you to not drive."

"Okay. Did I drive?"

"No, you walked."

"Okay. Are you here to stay?"

"Yeah. I think so."

"You think so?"

"Yeah. I need to tell Theresa I have left and get me stuff. After that it's up to you if you want me to come back?"

"Of course I want you to come back."

"Are you sure."

"Yeah."

"Well then come here and give me a kiss."

With that they started kissing.


	4. Chapter 4

After a while, Marissa headed into the kitchen to make them some coffee while Ryan changed. In the kitchen Seth was sitting down with the paper and his iPod. As Marissa put the coffee down, Seth got a shock; he hadn't heard anyone come in. His shock then turned to curiosity.

"What you doing here?"

"I slept here."

"What? Why?"

"I was invited."

"By who?" Once he said this he saw someone walk through the door and realised why Marissa was here.

"He's back?" Seth asked Marissa.

Marissa nodded and went over and hugged Ryan.

"So I better go home and shower and change. See you soon."

"Bye." With that he kissed her goodbye.

"So your back?"

"Yeah man. Is that cool?"

"Of course."


End file.
